


Dragon slave

by NanaG



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaG/pseuds/NanaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn was meant to provide entertainment for the Divine, even though they didn’t exactly intend him as Alduin’s toy. Not a durable toy, anyway. Master/slave, Alduin/male Dovahkiin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a morbid imagination and Alduin makes an awesome Master.

The boy was meant to die on the day when he killed his treacherous brother Paarthurnax with the might of his shouts. It was Paarthurnax’s pet mortals who had informed him of his brother’s treason before they sent him into a timeless space. Paarthurnax paid his betrayal by blood and soul. And the mortals who twisted the sacred Words and used them against him would also pay.

He had destroyed several worlds, when insatiable hunger for knowledge took him over. He was created by Akatosh for that very reason, because the Divine craved for starting anew and yet could not bring himself to do the job himself. But each time he destroyed a world, he had learned how to slow down that hunger. By the time this world begun, he had learned to take control of that hunger, learned to make it to serve him and not the other way around. His destiny was to end a world to start another. But when and how to end one would be his own choosing. 

He wasn’t going to destroy this world so soon, but he had changed his mind, as vengeance and anger overwhelmed his soul. After what the mortals had done to him, after they had used against him those blasphemous Words that only their twisted imagination could invent and then cast him out of the world that was rightfully his, he was more than happy do the Akatosh’s bidding. He would find Paarthurnax’s pet mortals in Sovngarde and made them face the truth. There was no eternal life for mortals. Even for those who were most valiant among their kind, that life after death only lasted till the Word-Eater fulfilled his destiny. Shor was nothing compared with Akatosh.

In his maddening need to mete out a fitting punishment to his enemies in Sovngarde, he nearly overlooked one small matter that needed his attention. 

“Joor, Jah, Frul!” Paarthurnax’s newest pet shouted again. The boy had been shouting those cursed Words for a while, but his aim was clumsy. This time though the shout finally reached its target.

Mortals. They were all the same. They did not care how to win. They were willing to use any kind of underhanded means in order to bring down greatness. Even the one with the dragon blood and soul was no exception. Their mortal body probably corrupted Akatosh’s gift.

When the Mortals used Dragonend against him for the first time, he was not prepared. But this time it was a different story. Since then, he had mulled over why his power had weakened with that shout enough to allow them to deal damage to him even though they failed to land a killing blow. His answer was that when he heard that accursed shout, he was afraid that he would lose his divine shape, the very image of Akatosh. As a result, he maintained his divine form but lost some of his divine powers. He had tested that theory on himself, used that shout upon himself and realized that if he allowed his form turn into that of mortals, his powers would remain untouched. 

The look on the Dragonborn’s face was priceless as Alduin landed gracefully on the edge of the cliff, his form transforming into a tall Nord in ebony armor. The boy was tall for a human and unusually pretty for a male. Alduin also noticed that the youth was wearing a diamond and sapphire circlet and jewels adorned his slim neck and long fingers. Alduin never particularly cared for how a human looked, but now that he took a shape of human body himself, he found the youth’s appearance pleasing. 

Of course, that was no reason to spare the insolent human’s life. They exchanged a barrage of shouts and Alduin could smell the burns that he had inflicted upon the Dragonborn, despite the youth’s best efforts to use magic to counter the devastating effect of Alduin’s power. The youth was also covered with bruises and cuts as the force of Alduin’s shouts sent him flying backwards every time. On the other hand, the boy’s shouts had no effects on the lord of dragons. As expected, Alduin could sense fear from the youth. But there was something else and when Alduin realized what it was, the mere human managed to astonish him. 

It was a scent of arousal that was coming from the youth and unfortunately that was making Alduin feel a desire so alien to him. Alduin had never mated. He was indestructible, immortal and as such he felt no need or desire for offspring. Even though part of him repelled at the carnal desire that suddenly gripped him, part of him wanted to explore the strange sensation. He was not immune from the fatal weakness of dragons. Curiosity was part of his nature just as the desire for dominance and power. And unlike his disloyal brother, he took pride in remaining true to his nature.

When the Dragonborn finally realized that his shouts had no effect on Alduin, he ran towards the World-Eater with impressive speed for a mortal, his enchanted sword raised high. Alduin could have simply disarmed the boy but instead let the Dragonborn strike him with as much as force the badly injured mortal body could muster. His ebony armor wasn’t even dented when the youth collapsed on the ground with a broken wrist, gasping and coughing. The boy’s scent grew thicker even as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The Dragonborn was beaten.

“Do you surrender?”

Alduin wasn’t sure why he was even asking that question. Of course he loved dominating other dragons and the Dragonborn was a Dovah by virtue of his blood and soul. But why should he spare the Dovah who had slaughtered his own kind? Akatosh would not want him to show mercy on this particular Dovah. Besides, he reserved his mercy only for those who remained loyal to him.

The boy looked up, meeting his gaze steadily. There was sadness in that gaze, a hint of despair, but there was no longer fear. Instead, Alduin saw what he only saw from defeated Dov. 

Admiration and respect. But then, the boy spoke and what Alduin heard was… rather unexpected. The Dragonborn was full of surprises.

“I surrender myself to your will, Master. Now and forever.”

Confused, he searched the boy’s mind and saw an overwhelming desire to submit, to serve him. There was a strong sexual desire too, but even that was shadowed by the need to give, to please. Humans had a term for those with such desire. Submissive. That meant he was a Dominant. It felt just right. Only Dragon priests ever called him Master, and only the most faithful of that bunch actually meant it. Dragons were too prideful to consider themselves as a slave and they certainly did not serve him out of desire to submit. But this one, this Dovah, the one destined to be his archenemy, was offering his body, his heart and his soul to Alduin’s pleasure. 

How wonderfully refreshing! He himself could not have written the script better. Akatosh to be praised. The world just earned its redemption, even though his enemies in Sovngarde did not.

“Shed your clothing.”

The boy blinked, his look surprise followed by pure joy, and proceeded to obey his lord’s command. With great difficulty, Alduin observed. The boy’s right wrist was still broken.

“Why did you not heal yourself?” Alduin asked, puzzled by his Dovah’s lack of willingness to mend his wound.

“You have given these injuries to me and did not give me the permission to heal myself.”

It shouldn’t have made sense but it did. Alduin smirked at the answer. He could so get used to this, this strange emotion of his Dovah.

“Just mend your wrist. If you dare to challenge me again, I will break your wrist personally.”

The boy shivered at the words and Alduin noted that it wasn’t from fear. It seemed to be… excitement? The boy got a thrill out of a threat of punishment?

“As you wish, my lord.”

When the youth finally stood naked in front of him, save all the glittering jewelry that he had been and still were wearing, Alduin took a good look at the slender body, proudly bearing his marks that stood out against the milky white skin. 

He was about to order the boy to get down on hands and knees when he heard the dragons approaching, probably to investigate his shouts that shook the Nirn. Alduin cursed silently and changed his form back to his mighty dragon body. The delicious things he was about to do to his pet should wait. 

“Kneel.”

The boy quickly went down on his knees as the dragons began to land around them. His body was shivering uncontrollably from the cold, the sense of humiliation and the ensuing excitement.

“Swear your allegiance to me, Dovahkiin. Tell your new family who your Master is.” Alduin boomed and his dragons waited.

“I am and will always remain your most humble and obedient servant, my lord Alduin.”

For once, the dragons were stunned into silence by the words that passed the lips of the Dragonborn who had terrorized and devoured the souls of their dead kin. Then one of them roared and all of them joined in.

“All hail Alduin, our overlord!”

Alduin basked in the glory for a moment before dismissing them all. He left the boy on his knees for a while, making his pet wait with aching desire for his instructions. Now that he had transformed into his original shape, the carnal desire was gone, but his curiosity remained. He would take the boy’s fragile mortal body and fill it with his Divine essence. From the way the boy’s body was shaking uncontrollably and turned pale blue, however, this wasn’t exactly an ideal place to explore carnal lust.

“Get dressed.”

The boy looked heartbroken at his command but obeyed. 

“Do you know a place where you will be safe and away from prying eyes?”

The youth’s eyes lit up, hope and joy shining through his pretty blue eyes.

“Hag’s End, within the Deepwood Vale. I have cleared the place, my lord.”

“Then, wait for me there. Make sure you have supplies that should last you for a while. I have unfinished business in Sovngarde.”

Alduin roared and soared into the sky, leaving his awe-stricken pet at the Throat of the World. His Dovah wasn’t what he had expected, but the youth was much more satisfying that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Alduin wasn’t sure what he expected Hag’s End to be like, save that it was located high up in the mountain, but he certainly didn’t expect it to smell like a Temple of Dibella. Fragrant smoke lingered in the air, coupled with a whiff of wine and honey.

Speaking of Dibella, the Goddess suddenly seemed to have developed a peculiar desire for his company. She had called him to the Spirit Realm on his way to Sovngarde. Though annoyed by the inevitable delay in getting to his destination, he decided not to offend the Goddess. Any of the Divine could make his life difficult if they wanted and after his business in Sovngarde, he would surely have at least one angry God to deal with, though a lesser God. 

When they met, the Goddess addressed him as ‘my friend’. Alduin had to resist the urge to scoff. Since when did she regard him as her friend? If anything, Alduin had thought that Dibella disliked him. 

“So handsome in your dragon form as in your human form,” Dibella cooed and Alduin finally noticed that she looked uncannily like a female version of his pretty Dovah. Golden hair, scarlet red lips, straight edged nose and angular face which was softened by long eyelashes.

“What do you want?”

“From you? Nothing. I just thought you could use a little help now you embarked on a new journey with my protégé. You won’t be disappointed. He was one of my most devoted pupils.”

His Dovah was Dibella’s disciple? Why didn’t that surprise him? Perhaps the Dragonborn was that way because Dibella sought a little revenge on his lack of respect for her Divine power.

“No offense, but I don’t need your help,” Alduin replied rather undiplomatically. He was the World-Eater. He had a vast reservoir of knowledge which surely included how human males mated and how the Dominant and Submissive interacted with each other. Then, suddenly an unpleasant thought occurred to him. What did she mean by his Dovah having been one of her devoted pupils? Her followers weren’t renowned for fidelity. Gripped with sudden rage, he growled menacingly. “Has he been touched before?” 

Dibella laughed playfully, tilting her head to one side. “He is full of theories, just like you. As far as a physical contact is concerned, he only experienced a single kiss. But of course, you can punish him for that, if you desire. He certainly won’t be complaining. On the contrary, a master who fails to discipline a slave loses the slave’s respect. I only wanted to offer you a little advice.”

Alduin was somewhat relieved, though he still resented that single kiss and resented even more Dibella’s interference in his affair. The quicker he parted company with her, the better. But for that he would have to hear her out.

“And your advice?” 

“He has given himself to you. It means he will do anything you tell him, even if it kills him. He is tough for a mortal, but remember that if it is you who kill him, you cannot bring him back to life.”

Because I would devour his soul, whether I wanted or not. Alduin thought grimly. He remembered how the boy sat on the knees even as he was showing the sign of hyperthermia on that snow covered mountain peak. What if Alduin just left him there like that? Would the boy have remained there in that position till he breathed his last breath, against his survival instinct? It was an oddly gratifying thought. But it also meant that he needed to pay close attention to the boy’s condition. Nothing in life was free, it seemed.

Then again, he always rewarded loyalty and obedience. What he needed with his slave was just another way of showing his generosity. A dragon slave was something that he could not replace and what was rare, he valued. Still, his anger with his Dovah remained and grew stronger since he took a human form before entering the Hag’s End. Even his complete victory in Sovngarde didn’t make him feel much better. 

How dare his Dovah let a mere mortal invade his mouth? That mouth should have been reserved for his sexual gratification and his only. That act felt disloyal even though Alduin knew his ownership of the boy could not be applied retrospectively. He would have to cleanse that mouth with his Divine essence before he mated his Dovah properly and mark the boy as his.

Alduin found his slave in the living quarters next to a bedroom, kneeling on the stone floor with his head respectively bowed. The boy wasn’t wearing his armor this time though Alduin could see his Dovah’s enchanted sword on a low table in the corner. Instead, he was dressed in a blue silk robe that emphasized his eyes. The youth’s blond hair was no longer kept in a pony tail, a layer of strands on either side framing his face and the rest freely falling just above his shoulders. He smelled clean and fresh.

“Master.” The boy sounded shy and elated at the same time like a bride before the wedding night. 

There was something endearing about the boy’s unguarded sentiments. That didn’t mean the boy earned his forgiveness. But why did his Dovah have to look so tempting? His body was literally aching with the need to penetrate and ravage what belonged to him. Damn Dibella for not having lied to him. Damn the boy for having been so loose. And damn the boy again for making him feel irrational.

Ignoring his slave who had gone through so much trouble to make the place and himself presentable, Alduin seated himself at the meticulously polished wood table where goblets and a bottle of wine were laid next to a candlestick. He noticed then diced leek and finely chopped venison along with small jars of various spices on a low table near the cooking pot. His Dovah better not be Mara’s follower as well as Dibella’s. One Divine taking interest in his private affairs was bad enough.

Ignoring the goblets, Alduin grabbed a bottle of wine and drank deeply, his mind searching through his immense pool of knowledge for an appropriate form of punishment for his slave. The red liquid he gulped down made his anger abate enough to question his slave. He could begin to see why the humans cherished their rotten grape juice. It had its advantages. 

“What did it feel like, zaam?” Alduin asked with clear disdain in his voice.

“What did what feel like, Master?” The youth asked. He didn’t know what ‘zaam’ meant, but it was clear that Alduin asked him a question since there was no one else but the two of them in that room.

“Your first kiss,” Alduin snarled, making no effort to disguise his displeasure.

The boy didn’t try to excuse his past folly or point out how unreasonable Alduin’s fury was. Instead, he answered Alduin as all faithful slaves would with their masters.

“It felt wrong, Master. I have disappointed you through my foolishness. I beg your forgiveness.” 

It seemed that the boy had talent in saying the right things to him. The World-Eater liked his slave’s answer. It implied that the boy clearly didn’t enjoy the experience. It also implied that he accepted blame for the impure act he had indulged in the past. Most importantly, it meant that the boy would unquestioningly accept the punishment Alduin was about to administer. 

“On your hands and knees.”

His pet seemed to love to be in that particular position. Alduin didn’t have to touch the boy to know how aroused his slave was. His own need was responding to that seductive scent coming from his slave, making the confinement of his erection inside the ebony armor almost intolerable. Still, he approached the youth unhurriedly with all the grace of a predator who was about to pounce on his prey.

Lowering himself, Alduin placed one hand under the boy’s belly and lifted up the silk robe with his free hand. The boy’s opening was glistening with aromatic oil, from which Alduin deduced that his slave had prepared the tight passage just in case Alduin wanted to use it. A pity. The youth will just have to prepare himself again. Without warning, he raised his hand and brought it down on the boy’s left cheek with a force that would have made ordinary mortals yelp in pain. The sensation he himself felt through the contact was pleasant but it was the blossoming red on the milky white cheek that gave him more satisfaction. 

Alduin waited just long enough for the sense of humiliation and stinging pain to fully sink in the boy before he landed another blow, this time on the youth’s right cheek. The boy responded by letting out a breathy moan and raising his buttocks to meet another slap from his master. It didn’t surprise Alduin. He half knew that the punishment would inflame the boy’s already evident arousal, as their encounter at the Throat of World left him in no doubt what kind of effect pain had on the boy’s body. The point of the exercise was to let the youth know that he was being punished for displeasing his master. Besides, the boy wasn’t going to get his release anytime soon. Still…

“You are enjoying this,” Alduin growled in disapproval. “Don’t make it too obvious.”

The youth managed to remain still and silent after that, his desire not to displease his master further overriding his body’s need to express itself. That pleased Alduin. The boy certainly knew a thing or two about priorities. When Alduin was finally satisfied with his handiwork, when the boy’s entire buttocks turned into glorious red, he rose to stand in front of his slave. It would hurt for the boy to sit on the knees.

“Kneel.”

The youth obeyed, his face flushed with shameful need.

“You are forgiven.”

The boy looked up with a beaming smile, but before he could thank his Master, Alduin spoke again. “But your mouth is not.”

With clear intention to satisfy his own need, Alduin finally discarded his armor, making it vanish into the air. Standing in his proud nakedness, he took his slave by the hair and directed the youth to his full erection. 

“Pleasure me.”

Alduin let the boy prove his devotion for a while, watching in half amusement and half satisfaction as the youth diligently worked on his glorious length. What the boy lacked in experience, the boy tried to make up with his second-hand knowledge and determination to please. He could feel his slave’s clear discomfort every time the tip of his length hit the back of the boy’s throat. But the boy pressed on regardless, stubbornly taking his master’s shaft all the way in every time as he slid his lips up and down the length. Even as struggling for breath, the youth would tighten his lips to offer that extra pleasure to his master. 

The sensation of being pleasured by his slave’s mouth was entirely new, unlike anything Alduin ever experienced, and rather agreeable. It was a kind of pleasure he was willing to experience again and again, but it was the sense of complete dominance over another Dovah that made the experience truly addictive. The way the boy placed his lips on the tip of his length, oh so reverently, and the way the boy held nothing back in pleasuring him, these were what gave him the most satisfaction.

Having made his slave work to exhaustion, Alduin finally took control and began to relentlessly drive his shaft into the obliging mouth, savoring the tight heat that greedily clung to him. His length began to twitch and spasm in a small gesture of mercy to his slave whose jaws grew numb with all the sucking. He pulled back slightly to make it easy for his slave to gulp down the stream of hot white fluids that was evidence of his gratification. The youth accepted his reward gratefully, trying his best to let the precious liquid wash down his raw throat. But there was so much of it and it was coming faster than he could swallow.

Holding his erection with one hand, Alduin pulled out of his slave’s enticing mouth and let the rest of the liquid rain down on the face of his submissive, enjoying the look of bliss on that sweet face coated with his Divine essence. The boy appeared content and happy, even as his own arousal had been thoroughly neglected. Alduin approved and brushed the boy’s lips lightly with one finger. 

“Your mouth is also forgiven, my zaam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Just in case anyone is wondering, ‘zaam’ means a slave. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to lilinas, Cray, alienchrist and Aypeegee. You guys all made my day and this chapter is for you. Hope you all like it.

The Dragonborn used to have a human name. He was called Einar, until everyone around him stopped calling him by that name. Instead, they all called him Dragonborn.

Very little was known about his past before he came to Skyrim. He preferred to keep to himself. After all, what could he have possibly said about his life in Cyrodiil?

I'm not sure who my biological father is. My mother is a devoted follower of Dibella and so am I. She is a slave of heart to a rich merchant who also happens to be my stepfather. I have this importunate longing to submit. I came to Skyrim because Dibella told me I would meet my Master here.

Those who knew him in Skyrim knew him only by his actions. His thoughts were mostly private because he knew instinctively he wasn't supposed to say what he genuinely felt about his experiences. He didn't need to be a genius to know that his thoughts and feelings were rather eccentric ... umm… unsettling to put it mildly.

At Helgen, he didn't know that dragon blood ran through his veins. But his blood and soul knew what Alduin was, the most powerful and perfect creation of Akatosh. He saw nothing but majestic beauty in the black dragon while Alduin terrorized the innocent and not so innocent alike. When their eyes met for a few seconds, he knew Alduin was his future Master even as all he saw in the crimson eyes were contempt.

How cruel fate was! How on earth was he supposed to approach his would be Master when he didn't have the wings to find him again? And how would he convince his lord that he was worth keeping even if he found the dragon again? So, he prayed to Akatosh because well… Akatosh was a Dragon God right? The Divine answered him by sending a dragon to kill him.

OK so he survived the encounter but that was what it felt like when he saw that dragon that was hell bent on killing him. And things got from bad to worse after that. They told him that he was a Dragonborn and his destiny was to defeat Alduin and save the world. How can Alduin be his Master and his arch enemy at the same time? It made no sense. In his desperation, he sought Dibella's help and true to her Divine nature, she kept her silence when he needed her guidance most.

It was only when he met Alduin for the second time that he decided to follow his destiny as the legend saw it. Alduin made it abundantly clear that they were enemies and if Alduin wished it that way, that's how it would be. It was madness to begin with to think that a dragon, a World-Eater no less, was to be his Master. He would ignore his heart, kill it if he had to, and do Akatosh's bidding.

When he was defeated by Alduin at the Throat of the World, he thought he was about to die. He knew he had done his very best to defeat the lord of dragons. He hated using the Dragonend. His dragon blood repelled against the idea and yet still used the shout. No one could accuse him of not having tried hard.

It wasn't his destiny to defeat Alduin. He had been a mere toy, created to entertain the Divine. The world was about to end and the legend had been a lie. But there was one thing he still could do, because Alduin allowed it. He could live, even if it was just for a moment, his unfulfilled desire. He didn't believe his Master would spare his life after all that he had done, but at least he could submit himself to Alduin's will. And he knew he would have no regrets, since there wouldn't be an afterlife for him.

Once those irreversible words, the words that bound him to Alduin, escaped his lips, he felt at peace with the Divine who had mocked him and with himself who had been forced to live something he was not. The legend might have lied to him, but he was glad that it had been a lie. He could finally die as himself. Dibella had not misguided him. He met his Master.

He didn't know exactly why Alduin kept him. Neither did he understand why the World Eater didn't end the world yet. All he knew was everything changed the moment he surrendered himself to his Master's will. He was no longer Einar. He wasn't even a Dovahkiin. He was simply a Dovah that belonged to Alduin. His new life had begun, however short it might turn out to be.

And with a new life, came a new identity. Having baptized the boy with his Divine Essence, Alduin named his slave Aardoin, which meant servant of Master. From that moment, the youth would be known by that name among the dragons, though Alduin himself preferred to call his Dovah zaam. There was genuine pleasure in the boy's eyes when he explained the meaning of the boy's new name and the word zaam. He couldn't think of a single dragon who would be pleased to be given such a name or to be called zaam, save his Dovah of course. As always his Dovah's desire to submit to his will pleased him.

Alduin also could see a political advantage in keeping the Dragonborn as his official servant. Now that he decided he would not destroy the Nirn, he needed to restore the rightful order, with him as the Master of the World of course. Akatosh did not name him Alduin without actually meaning it. It was his destiny to rule the world he was meant to destroy eventually.

The dragons' rule only ended because he had traitors among his kind and he did not want to repeat the past. Paarthurnax's death would serve as a warning to other dragons, but having Aardoin, the once dreaded Dovahkiin, at his side as an indisputable subordinate would serve as a further reminder of his power. And his kind needed a constant reminder, as power was about the only thing they respected.

Then, there was a small matter of appointing and managing dragon priests, since dragons could not bother with a direct ruling of the mortals. He had given them power for their obedience and they repaid him, Alduin reflected bitterly, with their incompetence. He needed someone to keep an eye on them, and his Dovah was ideal for that task.

At the moment though, Alduin was content with exploring his slave's slender body. The boy was ready for the taking. He had been ready for some time, naked and his forehead resting on the mattress, his hands behind the back, and his still sore butt cheeks raised in the air. The position made the youth look vulnerable, a position well suited to his humility. Alduin made his slave wait like that, while he sampled the meal the boy had prepared for him in another room. The World-Eater knew that by now the anticipation was killing his slave. And this time, the boy's waiting would not be in vain. It was time to officially mark his slave as his possession.

Because Alduin wanted it so.

Alduin took his position behind his slave and spread the boy's cheeks to examine the hole he was about to penetrate. It looked rather small, but the lust filled moan that escaped his slave's lips suggested that appearances could be deceptive. In any case, this particular hole was meant to be used by him and him only. Without him, it had no purpose. Well OK, that wasn't strictly true, since his slave needed to be alive in order to serve him. But it remained all the same that it existed for his pleasure. He would be merciful and give it the sense of fulfillment it craved. 

With a quick thrust of his powerful hips, Alduin entered his slave and kept pushing in till his entire length was buried in the narrow passage. Beneath him, the youth was struggling to keep his composure, and the pained gasps Aardoin was emitting made the sensation of being buried in the tight heat even more appetizing for Alduin. He savored the pleasant feeling for a moment, allowing the boy's body to relax and understand what it was to be filled, to be used by its Master, and to accept the Master's pleasure as its own. 

Taking hold of the boy's hips in a bruising grip, Alduin pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. This time Aardoin cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure that mingled seamlessly. Another thrust, and he was beginning to push back to meet it. Alduin kept pumping in and out of his slave, establishing a rhythm that suited his own pleasure best. Aardoin quickly adapted to the tempo, doing his best to tighten and relax his muscles to heighten his Master's pleasure, the only pleasure that mattered.

The boy was vocal, Alduin noticed with some amusement. The wet slapping of their bodies and Aardoin's moans filled the room like a reverent chant used in a religious ceremony. The experience was almost perfect and Alduin was beginning to wonder just what he had missed out in all his existence as a God until…

he realized they had an audience. At first, Alduin tried to ignore that playful feminine voice in his head, but Dibella could be rather persistent and it was beginning to interrupt his carnal pursuit.

"What?" Alduin snapped, still buried inside his slave but no longer moving.

"Oh my, what a lovely sight. Do go on. I do not mind just watching."

"Good, because that's all you are going to get. State your business, if it can't wait," Alduin replied, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in to quieten his slave's whimper.

"So possessive. Slaves can be shared, you know. No need to look so murderous. I was only teasing," Dibella laughed her bell-like laughter. "Shor has brought charges against you. He says you have seriously compromised his authority as the God of the Underworld. He demands that you apologize to him and give your pledge that you will not set foot in Sovngarde again until such a time for you to end the world."

"It's not going to happen," Alduin snarled, his grip on his slave's hips tightening and his thrusts quickening.

"We are divided on this issue. Talos told me he could vote for your case but only if you did him a favor. He suggested a face-to-face meeting with you. If you refuse him, Akatosh will have the final say and I'm afraid he has a soft spot for Shor."

"Fine. I will go and meet that mortal you raised to a Godhood by a whim, when I'm done here."

Obviously, Alduin wasn't fine about it. But he'd rather not continue talking to Dibella at this particular moment. Thankfully, she took the hint and remained silent, though he doubted she had the decency to look away, leaving Alduin to focus on gratifying his carnal need.

Fuelled by anger and growing need to relieve himself, Alduin drove into the tight hole he owned with merciless speed. There was nothing his slave could do other than moan and gasp helplessly, till hot white liquid coated the boy's belly. Alduin himself was close and the delightfully spasming muscles that surrounded his length was making the inevitable release still closer. But he still needed a final touch to make the youth completely his.

"Stretch your neck for me, zaam."

Aardoin obeyed immediately, turning his head slightly to the side to make the task easier. Though still dazed by his orgasm, both his mind and body knew his Master's desire and need came before his. Alduin leaned forward and bit hard into the inviting flesh, drawing blood and marking the boy as his. Aardoin yelped, his sweet face contorted with pain, but he did not struggle against it. Instead he welcomed it, because his master inflicted it, because it connected them and brought them closer.

_My zaam. Through and through._

Holding his slave firmly by the neck with his teeth, Alduin finally relinquished the control, letting his Divine essence fill the boy to the brim and making him whole. He didn't let go till he rode out his orgasm inside the narrow passage that clung to him with abandon. Only then, he released Aardoin and pressed his lips to the boy's neck, lapping at the blood that he gave so freely and without fear or reservation.

Alduin knew then that Aardoin was worth the troubles he was in. The Divines would have left him alone, had he just killed his slave and brought an end to the world. Instead, he found himself in a rather uncomfortable position, a position in which he had to make a deal with a Divine that he didn't even approve of as such. Had he known that before, he would have not accepted his slave's gift. But now he already had, he'd rather not do without it.

His slave was his and would always stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Brightscale, SaiSuki, and BabaTunji and all those who left kudos. This chapter is for you guys. :)

A large tent stood on the rocky ground, next to the statue of Talos. It was as spacious as a two storey house, a ridiculously spacious tent by a human standard. Still, Alduin wasn’t impressed. The flap was open but not big enough to accommodate his dragon form. He contemplated blowing the tent off, but thought better of it. Antagonizing his potential ally probably wasn’t a wise move. With a menacing glare, Alduin transformed himself into the shape of a Nord. 

What was Talos thinking of? A handshake? He better not ask of him more than he was willing to give, admittedly very little. He wasn’t in a good mood.

Alduin schooled his expression into that of impassiveness as he approached the tall figure in the middle of the tent, in front of a large desk, over which a map of Nirn was spread out. Talos was dressed in steel, armor, helmet and sword alike, his countenance solemn without warmth or humor. For a Divine of human origin, he looked pretty ominous. Alduin could almost smell a war in the air, a war that probably had nothing to do with his design. He hoped this war, whatever its intentions were, would not take up too much of his time so that he could get on with the one that would serve him.

“We finally meet, Alduin,” Talos greeted with a curt nod. 

“What do you want?” Alduin asked in a clipped tone, not even bothering to acknowledge the small nod the other God gave him. He wasn’t in a sociable mood. In any case, he never had to learn diplomatic finesse and he certainly wasn’t going to try to appease a God who needed a favor from him.

“Straight to the point, I see.” Talos replied, looking faintly amused. “A sign of single mindedness. I understand that. We share the same blood.” 

Alduin narrowed his eyes. Judging from the fact that Talos was emphasizing their blood connection, he was trying to appeal to his sense of justice as well as his self-interest. Obviously, any wrong doings done to dragons need to be avenged and the usurper standing in front of him had a case to be heard. Talos nearly conquered every land of Nirn while he was still a man, and it must have been a bitter blow to be denied his Divinity by the Empire he built almost single-handedly. But he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that Talos merely wanted the Empire to be driven out of Skyrim. He probably wanted to reward those who stood by him and fought for their right to worship him, even though he had no right to interfere with the business of the mortals. That right exclusively belonged to Alduin.

“You want Skyrim for the Stormcloaks.” Alduin voiced his suspicion, not liking the implication. Skyrim itself wasn’t exactly a land of promise. Apart from its silver mines, it held very little appeal. But it was where the rebellion against the dragons had started and where the humans, the underhanded bastards with no sense of honor, turned the tide of the war. He wanted to make an example of Skyrim and it was likely that Talos had a very different idea over the land of insolent humans. “You seriously expect me to play a savior to the descendants of my arch enemies?” 

“Your enemies have already paid the price of rebellion against you, if Shor’s outrage is anything to go by. You annihilated their souls.” Talos pointed out with a matter-of-fact tone. “Your Dragonborn is as much of a Nord as a dragon and he is now your slave. A very willing one for that matter. Surely, you can forgive the Nords when all they want is to worship a dragon freely without being forced to do so?” 

Well, put it that way, throwing the Empire out from Skyrim and then leaving the Nords to their own devices didn’t seem such a bad idea. The dragons would buy the angle of avenging a wronged dragon. He didn’t need to lose a face with his kind, if he pushed that kind of reasoning. And he needed Talos on his side. There was no way he would apologize to Shor. He couldn’t possibly allow the Divines to have a laugh at his expense. What was Skyrim compared with his pride? Not important enough.

“Fine,” Alduin conceded. “But the rest of the Nirn is mine to take.”

“Except Hammerfell.”

“I’ve already agreed to doing you a favor,” Alduin growled. Not that he was seriously interested in Hammerfell, which consisted mostly of desert, about as appetizing as Morrowind. 

“That was merely your duty as an overlord of dragons,” Talos countered smoothly. “Hammerfell is the favor.”

“Why Hammerfell?” 

“They have guts.”

Alduin had to laugh at that. It seemed that Talos had his grievances against the Aldmeri Dominions just as much as against the Empire. Alduin couldn’t blame him seeing that depriving him of his Divinity was one of the demands the Dominion made for the price of peace. Since the Redguards fought the high elves alone and somehow stood their ground, Talos wanted them to be rewarded as well. He supposed he could live with that.

“Skyrim and Hammerfell. That is final.” Alduin declared and turned to leave. He had a world to bring back to the right order and a slave to play with.

“I suggest that you attack Aldmeri Dominions first once Skyrim is free from the traitors.” 

Alduin glanced backwards without turning to face Talos. “Why is that?”

“The Empire is ruled by cowards and those who are weary of wars. Once they witness the fall of the mighty high elves, they will surrender without much resistance. You will keep their administration system more or less intact. Easier to rule that way.”

Alduin gave a curt nod. It made a strategic sense and he could do without the trouble of having to appoint dragon priests, who always turned out loving their power a little too much and proved unpopular with the men and mer slaves under their care. He was beginning to like the God he had been reluctant to meet. 

***

Aardoin had never seen so many dragons in one place. Not that he was gawking at the assembly, since he was kneeling at the feet of his Master and his eyes were firmly fixed on the ground. But the sun was high in the sky and he could make out the shadows approaching them from all sides and settling around them. The sounds of the wings beating in the air were deafening. How many of them were here? Surely, more than hundreds. The snow on the ground was melting under his knees, making him feel wet and cold. He could hardly feel that discomfort, though. He felt like he was witnessing a moment of some magnitude, fear and excitement raging a battle inside his heart. He only hoped the end of the world wasn’t too near just yet; he wished to live and serve his Master a while longer. 

Alduin was addressing the dragons one by one, calling out their names in turn and sometimes saying a brief phrase or two in their tongue. It seemed to go one forever, but then Alduin somehow finished acknowledging the presence of each and every dragon and began to deliver a long speech. Aardoin could make little sense of what was said. His vocabulary in the dragon tongue was frustratingly limited, most of them being the words used in the few shouts he managed to learn. The only words he could make out were dragons, Dragonborn, Talos, fury, Skyrim, Nirn and then kill, Imperials, Solitude towards the end of the speech.

Did Alduin just order his dragons to attack the Imperial headquarter in Solitude? He mused, as the dragons flew away one by one. Did his Master want the Empire out of Skyrim? Why? What did this mean in the overall scheme of things? He was so lost in his thoughts that he let out a gasp of surprise when Alduin’s fingers, fingers and not claws, brushed his shoulder. His Master had assumed his human form; the dragons must have all left the vicinity.

“Are you cold?” 

Was that a note of concern? He stole a quick glance towards Alduin to find that he had not been imagining things. It was oddly comforting to see the look of apprehension in those intense crimson eyes, eyes that are so beautiful and terrifying at once, even though he prided himself in his ability to endure discomfort and pain for his Master. A small smile formed at the corner of his lips, warm, content.

“I didn’t notice it, Master.”

“You are shivering, zaam.” Alduin sounded amused now. “Still, you look happy enough otherwise. Follow me inside.”

It felt good to be inside the Hag’s End. The place felt like a home, warm, comfortable and no longer empty. It was a place where he served and waited for the return of his Master. He had been happy here because Alduin made him belong for the first time in his life. And despite his apprehension that the world might not last much longer, his cock began to harden in anticipation. By the time they reached the living room, it was no longer possible to hide his arousal behind a silk robe.

“Bend over the table. Naked.” Alduin ordered, picking up a bottle of alto wine at the end of the long table and neatly uncorking it with a jagged knife nearby.

Aardoin disrobed himself, flushing a little and willing his hands steady, and placed the garment over a chair near the fireplace, trying to catch the glimpse of his Master from the corner of his eyes. Alduin was now seated in the chair at the opposite end of the table, pouring the wine into a glass goblet. It seemed that the World Eater developed a taste for the finer things in the lives of the mortals. The stone floor felt cold against his bare feet as he bent over the edge of the wooden furniture and rest his forehead on the surface, hands clasped behind his neck. It wasn’t exactly comfortable to take the position his Master wanted to see him in. The height of the table made it awkward; he had to spread his legs wide to get a better balance, and still, his stomach wouldn’t quite touch the surface, forcing his ass sticking up in the air. Then again, perhaps that was the idea.

By now, he was used to Alduin making him wait, naked and desperate for his Master’s touch. He was resigned to suffer his discomfort in silence while Alduin enjoyed his drinks and paid little to no attention to the body so shamelessly displayed for his pleasure. It therefore took him by surprise when his Master decided to indulge him with a conversation while he was trying to focus on maintaining the uncomfortable posture without fidgeting. 

“How much of my speech did you understand?”

He wanted the ground beneath him to open up and swallow him. His Master once accused him of being a false dragon, pointing out that he could not speak their tongue. It wasn’t his fault. Not really. No one ever taught him the language and he wouldn’t have known where to start. He couldn’t have possibly asked the dragons to teach him, seeing that their sole interest in him was to kill him there and then. Still, he felt ashamed of his ignorance. He turned his head to the left to make himself better heard, making the already awkward posture even more difficult to sustain.

“Not much, Master. I just thought you ordered your army to attack Solitude. Am I right in assuming that you wish to drive the Empire out of Skyrim?” 

“You will have to learn our tongue. I need you to be able to communicate with your kin. Many of them do not speak the languages of the mortals,” Alduin observed, lifting the goblet to his lips with a lazy smile. “But you have understood the essential part, probably out of a sheer luck. Or perhaps, the warrior is in your soul, just as it should be.” 

It sounded like Alduin had a plan for him, aside from using his body for satisfying his carnal lust. Even though he had no complaint about the idea of being thus used as often as his Master’s whim would allow, a plan surely meant a long-term future, especially if it involved learning a new language. It meant he would be allowed to serve his lord at least for months to come, maybe even years if he were lucky. 

“I would love to learn.”

“You will,” Alduin promised. “Skyrim and Hammerfell, that’s what cost me to keep you as my slave. So, you better make it worth my while.”

Aardoin wasn’t quite sure what his Master exactly meant by that, but he had a feeling that Alduin liked having him around, a lot. Besides, he wouldn’t be able to make up for a loss of such magnitude without being allowed to provide his Master with gratifying services, plenty of them and for a long time to come. He grinned at the happy thought, physical discomfort entirely forgotten.

“Do you believe it a fair trade, Master?”

Alduin rose from his chair, draining his glass and setting it on the table. “I intend to find out whether a slave improves with age just like wine.”

As Alduin stood behind him, rough hands closing around his hips and hard erection purposefully pressing against his opening, Aardoin decided that he wouldn’t mind his Master taking his sweet time to find out the answer. 

After all, he was the last Dragonborn, the closest match to the World Eater.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, let me know.


End file.
